Surviving the Past
by Sugar Highness
Summary: Maya Crona and Draco Malfoy were the best of friends until a move tore them apart. Their hatred for each other is pure and true. So what will happen when they are thrust into each other's lives again? DracoOC Rated T for now but may change later on.


_Alright, this is my first story for Fanfiction, so all input is appreciated. This happens to be a Draco Malfoy fanfic so if you don't like him then don't read. Okay, enough of me, on with the story!_

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately... I do not own Harry Potter and its characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Otherwise I would be a much happier girl. The only character in this story that belongs to me is the main character, Maya.

* * *

**

Surviving the Past

Ten year-old Maya Crona stepped into her fireplace coughing slightly as the ash clouded around her. Tentatively, she reached out and grabbed some of the green powder that her father held out for her. She closed her shocking violet eyes before throwing the powder down and saying, "Malfoy Manor."

Once the spinning finally came to a stop, Maya dizzily stepped out of the fireplace only to stumble and fall. Before she could hit the ground, though, she was caught by strong arms that helped her right herself. She lifted her brunette head only to see a dark figure looming above her.

"'Allo, Uncle Lucius!" she chirped brightly at the sight of the familiar adult.

"Hello dear. I assume that your parents are on their way?" Lucius Malfoy questioned. Before she could even open her mouth to give a reply two figures suddenly appeared in the fireplace, their spinning slowing down to a stop.

"Julia, Martin. How great it is to see you!" Lucius exclaimed. "I hope that the chimney ways were good for traveling today."

"It was perfectly fine, Lucius," Maya's father commented while shaking the hand of his closest friend, "Now where is the rest of your charming family?"

"They are downstairs in the parlor," replied Lucius, "If you would follow me."

The little group of people followed Lucius down a magnificent staircase to the lower level. No matter how hard she tried, Maya just couldn't help but to be amazed at the grandeur of the manor. Of course, she had been there dozens of times, but each time was exactly like the first for her.

As they reached the parlor, Maya's mother burst forth with and, "Oh Narcissa," and excitedly greeted her best friend. Within the next minute, all of the adults fell into their own conversations. Standing in the doorway to the room, Maya scanned the parlor for the face that she has been waiting to see for the longest time. As she looked towards the burning fireplace, her eyes locked with deep blue orbs and she saw the blond-haired ten year-old that she had been looking for. Shyness suddenly overcoming her frail body, Maya tentatively made her way across the room towards the boy that she called her friend.

"Hello Draco. It's nice to see you again," Maya greeted meekly. She could never figure out why, but whenever Maya get within fifteen feet of Draco Malfoy every shred of her confidence seems to flee from her small, thin body.

"Hey. Nice to finally see you again. Okay, let's cut the formalities. How are you feeling?" greeted Draco. His bluntness was comforting to Maya because she could tell that Draco hadn't changed at all since she had seen him two years ago. His last question upset her a bit, though. Maya hated when people worried about her, but Draco was her best friend, so he had his right to be worried. They are so close that the only thing that could keep them apart was something life-threatening, like Maya's illness.

From the day that she was born, Maya has always been sick. She was born three months early, and as a result her body is very thin and frail. Just by looking at the transparent paleness of her skin, people could tell that she has to struggle each day to survive. It isn't like she has some horrifying disease that could kill her at any moment, but her body is so weak that it cannot fight any viruses that attempts to invade her body. There has only been one time that the condition of her body really pained her, and that one time is the whole reason that Maya and Draco were forced away from each other for two long years.

Flashback

Two Years Ago – Malfoy Manor

It was a bright and beautiful summer's day, so beautiful that Maya and Draco haven't even thought about going inside at all that day. The two eight year-olds had been outside all day and they were having the time of their lives just being in each other's company. At the time, Maya and Draco were situated in a meadow that was located behind the Malfoy Manor.

"Hey Draco. How about this one?" Maya questioned, holding out a small purple flower for Draco to see. The young boy lifted his head of the ground where he was laying to get a better view of the flower and his friend.

"It looks fine. It doesn't really matter because our mothers will be happy about the fact that you brought them flowers," he replied while lying back down to look up at the clear blue sky.

"Well, I just want to make them happy and it has to be perfect," Maya explained as she started humming while looking for wild flowers to put in her bouquet.

"Whatever," Draco dismissively remarked. He laid his head down onto the push, green grass and started to drift off when Maya suddenly started to go into a coughing spell. He didn't think of it at first, but when she didn't stop, he quickly became worried.

"Maya! Are you alright?" Draco asked as he ran towards his best friend.

"Draco cough get my cough parents cough, please," after these words her coughing became worse and she collapsed, her body not being able to keep itself upright.

"Okay, don't move. I promise, everything will be alright," Draco tried to assure her. He had to control himself to stop his mind from going into panic-mode as he sprinted for the manor to get some form of help even if he couldn't find her parents. Maya did get sick often so he was used to it, but this time Draco could tell that it was worse. When he had looked into her vibrant purple eyes, he saw that they were fading. Draco knew that he needed to get help, and fast.

Maya watched Draco's small form as he ran towards the house. Her whole body was filled with pain and fear due to her coughing fit. She could feel that, with every cough that coursed its way through her, her body was losing its strength. Maya started to become lightheaded and her last thought before she blacked out was, 'Hurry Draco. I need you.'

When Draco returned with their parents, the first sight they saw was Maya's frail form lying on the ground, unconscious. He was at Maya's side in an instant, shaking her unresponsive body in a futile attempt to wake her. Draco was stopped by a firm hand placed on his shoulder that ended up belonging to Maya's father. Draco let go of his friend's body and let her father take her into his arms. Maya's father straightened up and words were exchanged by the adults, but Draco was in such a state of shock that he could not follow what was going on. All he could think about was the look of Maya as she suffered through this horrid experience. Draco was brought back to reality by the sound of wizards apparating, and he walked back with his parents to the manor, stricken with worry.

Draco learned that Maya was taken to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, so that they could see what the actual problem was. Two weeks later, when she woke up, Draco found out that she was to go to America to receive her treatment. Everyday, Draco waited for his best friend's return, but it never came. After two years of waiting, though, he received and owl that brought about the reunion of two close friends.

End Flashback

"Maya… hey Maya, you there?" May was pulled back from the past by Draco's persistent voice calling her name.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry," apologized Maya as she tuned her thoughts back on the present. She was silent until she noticed Draco's expectant stare and suddenly remembered his question from earlier.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry Draco, I forgot. To answer your question, I'm feeling great. Actually, this is the best that I have felt since the day I had that attack!" she chirped. This was the absolute truth, of course. Maya just left one thing out: the fact that half of the cause for her feeling so much better was the fact that she got to see Draco again after all these years.

"Good," Draco sighed in relief, "So that means you get to come back to England and stay, right?" He asked this question with so much hop and excitement at the prospect of his best friend being home again, that the little girl felt guilty for having to utter this next sentence.

"Well, Draco, the truth is…" Maya started shakily, "I'm going to stay in America from now on." She tensed up immediately, waiting for the reaction from her best friend.

"What!?!" cried out Draco in disbelief, "Are your doctors making you go back? I thought that you were better!"

Maya cringed at the intensity of Draco's disbelief. "Well, I am better, but my parents and I think that it would be best if I stayed in America."

"So you would rather stay in America than be here with me and all of your friends?" Draco questioned. Maya could feel the fury radiating off of her friend's body. She had known that the news would upset him, but she didn't expect him to react like this.

"I really do want to stay here, but it would be better for if I have another attack and well…" Maya trailed off, not wanting to finish that particular statement.

"And well, what?" asked Draco, a cold burning look entering his beautiful blue eyes.

"Well… I kind of like it better over in America," whispered Maya. She already knew what was going to happen, and yet she had no idea of how to stop it.

"Fine then, stay in America if you like it there so much. I don't want to associate with weaklings like you anyway," said Draco with venom in his voice that only Maya could notice. All the anger and emotion that was just there had left Draco's body and his expression was as cold and steely as ice. Others would have seen him as someone conceited and not caring, but Maya could see his true emotions. His anger and disappointment were veiled behind his nonchalant gaze and the pain and guilt that coursed through her body at that moment, killed her inside.

"Draco…" started Maya, but she was cut off by her best friend's cold and bitter voice.

"Don't even try to come up with some weak excuse because I already know the truth," commented Draco as he turned his back to her as if the mere sight of her sickened him. By now, Maya was so hurt and upset that she didn't have the energy to try and make amends with her friend.

"Okay Draco. Then I guess that this is good-bye. I won't keep in touch," Maya whispered softly. So softly, in fact, that she doubted that Draco could even hear her.

With that short conversation, their friendship was ruined. Maya and her family moved to America and Draco's family stayed in England, of course. Draco became cold and uncaring and Maya started to transform herself from a meek, scared girl into a stronger version of herself. They loathed each other with a growing hated throughout the years. But deep inside they know. They knew that no matter what lies they told themselves, they could never really hate each other.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! So please review and all of that. I really need the input! I may have the next part up soon, but that depends on how many of you guys like it. Lots of Love!! -Sugar Highness_


End file.
